Family
by silvermoonbeamfox0881
Summary: Might as well change the title soon, and also, I don't even have an idea for this book so forget the goddamn summary.
1. My OCs

**Okay, before I get myself in a twist, I need to get their appearance down.**

**COMET, YOU COULD SKIP THIS!**

**And no, I will not write the names, just the initials!**

**L.D.**

**Personality:Negative, Blunt**

**Cutie Mark: lightning bolt with flaming wings**

**Clothing Type: Plain white T-shirt, rainbow zip-up hoodie, blue ripped skinny jeans, purple converse high tops. She has headphones on at almost every second of the day. She could still hear perfectly though. Hair and skin color will be uncovered in the story.**

**Additional Information: She is a quiet girl. She absolutely HATES social and physical contact, so don't bother talking to her unless you want to waste your time, since she rarely talks. But, she's fast, and she she is an amazing athlete. Abusive parents.**

**A.S.**

**Personality:Cheerful, Clever**

**Cutie Mark: Snowflake with gusts of wind**

**Clothing Type: Lavender T-shirt, purple, pink, and light blue plaid jacket, pink skirt, blue boots.**** Hair and skin color will be uncovered in the story.**

**Additional Information: She is an amazing student and she is modest. She is always cheerful, and spends most of her time in the library. She always breaks the ice when there is an awkward moment. She attends Crystal Prep and doesn't wear the uniform. She has acrophobia, the fear of not understanding something your reading. Normal parents.**

**C.P.**

**Personality:Sweet, Bubbly**

**Cutie Mark: Cupcake**

**Clothing Type: Pink T-shirt, blue jacket, purple skirt, blue boots.**** Hair and skin color will be uncovered in the story.**

**Additional Information: She is always happy, and you'll rarely see her with a frown. She loves parties and she's really silly! She will be able to turn any frown upside down! She is awesome at organizing parties and planning. Normal parents.**

**F.B.**

**Personality:Shy**

**Cutie Mark: Wind Cloud**

**Clothing Type: White tank top, lilac jacket, pink skirt, green boots.**** Hair and skin color will be uncovered in the story.**

**Additional Information: She's a shy girl and she stutters when she talks. She doesn't really like social contact, and she flinches when she is touched. She is great with animals and they are her family. She along with her sister are orphans and they live in foster homes. Foster parents.**

**N.S.**

**Personality:Negative**

**Cutie Mark: Shooting Star**

**Clothing Type: Over sized lavender hoodie, light blue skinny jeans, blue converse shoes.**** Hair and skin color will be uncovered in the story.**

**Additional Information: She is a wonderful student, but she isn't so cheerful. She doesn't have a lot of friends, and she doesn't like interactions. Again, do not try to speak to her unless you want to be ignored. Abusive dad.**

**N.S.**

**Personality:Negative**

**Cutie Mark: Crescent moon with a star**

**Clothing Type: Grey T-shirt, Black hoodie, black ripped jeans, dark blue converse high tops.**** Hair and skin color will be uncovered in the story.**

**Additional Information: She is a wonderful student, and she is the cousin of ****N.S. She is not so cheerful, and feels ignored and unimportant. She has a few friends. Ignorant Parents.**

**B.F.**

**Personality:Negative, Blunt**

**Cutie Mark: Fireball**

**Clothing Type: Light yellow t-shirt, orange hoodie, blue ripped skinny jeans, red converse high tops. **** Hair and skin color will be uncovered in the story.**

**Additional Information: She is the cousin of ****L.D. She lives with her in her house, since her parents died in a car crash. She kept her hood up most of the time, though she is more social than ****L.D.**


	2. Just Another Bonus Day

**Home. Most people think of a happy, comforting, warm place. But not Rainbow Dash. But why?**

**Rainbow Dash has always been described as a confident, conceited athlete. But not anymore. In this particular school year, she finally decided to drop the facade. It was a few months into the schol year, and her friends detected something _very_ wrong with her.**

* * *

**Rainbow Dash POV**

I was eating my lunch when I saw Applejack passed by, talking with a girl with purple hair. I still don't know what separated us. Was I that bad of a friend? I sighed, as I got up and tossed my tray in the garbage bin and headed towards the soccer field. Maybe things will get better then.

I found my Shadow outside, sitting on the bleachers, staring at the field.

"Hi Shadow," I said. She looked up, and I caught a glimpse of a smile under that hood that she always wore. She nodded in greeting.

She went in the school to do...something. Soon after, my _friends_ came onto the soccer field.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash? Can I speak with you for a moment?" Applejack asked nervously. The others was sitting on the bleachers.

"Uh, I just wanted to ask you about..."

**After they talked because I do not know what the hell they talked about...**

**Oh, and also after Applejack told the others what happened...**

"So, you wanted me to help you be crowned princess?" I asked the purple haired girl.

"Mhmm," she said, clearly embarrassed.

"You. Me. One-on-one. Five goals first wins," I said.

**Skip this part because obviously Rainbow's gonna win.**

The girl lay panting on the ground. Guess she didn't know how to play soccer. I walked over and helped her up.

"So. How can I help you?" I asked.

"But *pant* I *pant* lost!" She exclaimed.

"A true princess needs to have a heart and determination, and proved you have both" I said.

"Thank you," she said.

I shrugged like it was no big deal.

My friends glanced at each other with concerned faces.

"Are you quite alright Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asked.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Are you sure?" Fluttershy asked.

"Look, I just have a lot of things on my mind lately, okay?" I snapped.

My friends still looked worried, but stayed silent.

"It's almost class time, we should start heading in," Applejack said.

**After Class**

**Outside...**

"Rainbow Dash?" Applejack said.

"Hm?"

"Why are you so down? You weren't like this when we were younger," Rarity said.

"It's because I'm..." I stopped aprubtly, then said, "Forget I said anything. I need to go home," I said, getting up.

"So soon? You usually stay for a while," Rarity asked, surprised.

"Look, time goes by and things change, okay?" I said, walking out.

**At Home...**

I walked into the house as quietly as I can, trying not to disturb my mom. But, she still saw me.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?" she screamed. She grabbed my shirt collar and punch my cheek.

"YOU CAME HOME LATE AGAIN! DID YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD AVOID THIS?!" She screamed. She kicked me in the stomach. Hard.

"WHY DO I EVEN HAVE YOU FOR A DAUGHTER?!" She shouted. She slapped my arm, then picked me up and threw me.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" She shouted, heading towards the kitchen.

I went in my room and saw my sister and my cousin. My sister was laying on her bed, her face buried in the pillows.

"She okay?" I asked.

"Mother called her a bunch of stuff. Stupid stuff. Worthless, disgrace, an embarrassment, etcetra," my cousin listed listed.

"Sis, are you okay?" I asked. No answer.

"Probably cried herself to sleep," my cousin said.

"Where were you today? I didn't see you," I said.

"Friends, was thinking about introducing them to her," she said.

"That's a good idea, but we should go to bed now," I said.

"Night."

* * *

**Sorry if it was cringy AF, but I was unfocused.**

**And my stupid brother was bothering me.**


	3. Uhh IDK

**Sorry for the long wait. I was reading stories to spark new ideas. Because I am absolutely stupid.**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Rainbow Dash zipped down the hallways to the gym. She was late AF, and she knew that her gym teacher, Spitfire, was _not_ going to be happy.

As she entered the gym, she heard her gym teacher sigh.

"Rainbow, why are you you late again?" she asked, annoyed.

"I overslept, Ms. Fire," RD answered simply, walking past her.

Her gym teacher looked unconvinced, but she didn't question it.

**Let's just skip this**

_DDDIIIIIIINNNNGGG_

The bell had rang, signaling the end of class.

All the students talked, gossiped, laughed and giggled on the way out of the gym. All but one.

**After School...**

"Hey Rainbow! Wanna go to the park with us?" Fluttershy called.

"No thanks, I have to be home," RD said.

"Oh...alright," she said looking disappointed.

Rainbow turned the corner and waited until they left, and then ran off to find Shadow.

Shadow was sitting by the horse with a few girls sitting around her.

"Hey Shadow!" RD called.

Said girl faced me and stood up.

"I need to go home," she said.

"See you tomorrow Shadow!" the two girls said.

"Who are they?" RD asked.

"The rainbow haired one is Nova Star, the blue haired one is Nightmare Star," she said.

"Related?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah. cousins," she said.

**The Next Day...**

"I know just how to help Twilight win the crown!" Rarity exclaimed.

"How?" RD asked.

"The five of us are obviously very different, but deep down, we're all Canterlot Wondercolts! Sunset Shimmer is the one who divided us, Twilight Sparkle is the one who united us. And we're gonna let everyone know it!" Rarity said, digging out headbands and fake tails.

All of them shared a smile, yet one of them was forced.

**_CAFETERIA SONG PLAYS HERE!_**

"Nice!" Blazing said after lunch. **(Can anyone figure out who she is?)**

"Yeah, it totally was," a magenta haired girl agreed.

"Who are they?" Rainbow asked.

Blazing pointed at the girl who just spoke,"She's Cupcake, and she..." She pointed at a pink haired girl,"...is Flitter."

"Well, what do we do now?" Nova asked.

"I need to go meet my friends," RD said.

"Can we come?" Blazing asked.

"What about you Shadow?" Rd asked. Shadow was rarely around people, and RD wasn't sure if she would come along.

"...I guess..." she said.

**At the cafe...?**

"Well, let's just hope that that worked out," RD said.

"Of course it did! It was awesome!" Pinkie Pie said.

"It definitely was!" Cupcake exclaimed.

"Wait, you're here?" Pinkie asked, shocked.

"Yep! Rainbow Dash brought me and Flitter here!" Pinkie said happily.

"Dash, who are they?" Rarity asked.

"That's Pinkie's sister, Cupcake, Fluttershy's sister, Flitter, and these are two of my friends, Shadow and Blazing," Rd said, not even paying attention.

"HELLO! IT'S REALLY NICE TO MEET YOU, I'M PINKIE PIE AND I LOVE PARTIES!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. ** (Honestly, I had trouble thinking about this one. I'm not what you would call a 'party girl'.)**

Shadow slowly backed away and his behind Nova Star.

"Pinkie Pie, shush! You're scaring Shadow!" Rainbow Dash whispered in Pinkie's ear.

"Why?" Pinkie asked loudly.

"She has ligyrophobia! Now shush!" Rainbow said.

"What's that?"n Pinkie asked.

"Fear of loud noises," Twilight said.

"Now shush!" Rainbow said.

"Fine..." Pinkie pouted.

"Shadow. there's no need to be scared," Rainbow said soothingly to the girl behind Nova.

Shadow shook her head, still afraid of Pinkie's loud screaming.

"It's fine Shadow, no more screaming, okay?" Rainbow Dash said.

Shadow slowly dragged herself out from behind Nova, still slightly shaken up from Pinkie's loud voice.

"Um...hi," Shadow said quietly.

"H-" Apple Jack clamped a hand over Pinkie's mouth.

There was an awkward silence after that. Shadow shuffled her feet, not knowing what to do.

"Well, I need to go now," RD said, breaking the silence. She got up and walked out of the door, signaling for Blazing and Shadow to follow her.

* * *

**Sorry that took so long! My computer broke and I'm writing this on a Library computer. You won't see much progress until July!**


End file.
